Goodbye
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jay and Carlos know no good would come from loving princes. Impossible by Shontelle.
1. Kiss Goodbye

**Title:** Goodbye

 **Author** : Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : T

 **Fandom** : Descendants, 2015

 **Series** : none

 **Pairings** : Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad.

 **Characters** : Ben/Prince, Chad Charming, Jay, and Carlos.

 **Summary** : Jay and Carlos know no good would come from loving princes. Impossible by Shontelle.

 **Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Jay sat up slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he glanced around the room. Carlos was sitting on the room's personal window seal the rays of the rising sun dancing on his tan skin. Jay gently slipped out the bed with Chad making sure to push his pillow into those reaching arms. Chad snuggled it immediately muttering against it.

Carlos was staring into the sun an sad smile on his beautiful face. "I can't keep doing this." Carlos whispered as Jay took the opposite seat. Jay glanced back at Chad who was still holding tightly onto pillow, in Jay's place. "I know." "We can't warm their bed at night and lose them in the day. I'm can't handle it anymore."

Jay watched as Carlos wiped an single tear away from his eye as he pulled his legs into his chest. His white hair head resting against them. Jay grabbed the boy's hand making him look up at him matching sad smiles.

"But we love them." Jay said as Carlos took an look back at Ben. "If this is love I don't want to feel it anymore."

"Carlo-"

 **[Carlos]**

 ** _I_ _remember years ago_ **

_**Someone told me I should take**_

 _ **Caution when it comes to love**_

 _ **I did, I did**_

 _ **And you were strong and I was not**_

 _ **My illusion, my mistake**_

 _ **I was careless, I forgot**_

 _ **I did."**_

Carlos sang softly as he climbed off the window seal picking up his sleep shorts. Jay watched for an minute before nodding tears pickling at his eyes. Looking around for his shoes.

 _ **[Jay]**_

 ** _And now when all is done_**

 ** _There is nothing to say_**

 ** _You have gone and so effortlessly_**

 ** _You have won_**

 ** _You can go ahead tell them_**

 ** _Tell them all I know now_**

 ** _Shout it from the roof tops_**

 ** _Write it on the sky line_**

 ** _All we had is gone now_**

 ** _Tell them I was happy_**

 ** _And my heart is broken_**

Jay's voice cracked at the end as he pulled his shirt over his head. Pulling his hair out, he stared at the hickeys lingering on his neck. The bruise kisses that left the lingering taste still on his lips.

 ** _[Carlos]_**

 ** _All my scars are open_**

 ** _Tell them what I hoped would be_**

 ** _Impossible, impossible_**

 ** _Impossible, impossible_**

Carlos bite his lip fighting the sob as he glanced at his bare thighs. Those bruise kisses against them with those hand prints on his hips; his scars.

 ** _[Jay]_**

 ** _Falling out of love is hard_**

 ** _Falling for betrayal is worse_**

 ** _Broken trust and broken hearts_**

 ** _I know, I know_**

Jay wiped away the tears as he looked down. Chad's large hand prints were itched onto his slim hips. Proof of the night. He could still feel the soft kisses to his back.

 ** _[Carlos]_**

 ** _Thinking all you need is there_**

 ** _Building faith on love and words_**

 ** _Empty promises will wear_**

 ** _I know, I know_**

 ** _[Jay]_**

 ** _And now when all is gone_**

 ** _There is nothing to say_**

 ** _And if you're done with embarrassing me_**

 ** _On your own you can go ahead tell them_**

 ** _Tell them all I know now_**

 ** _Shout it from the roof tops_**

 ** _Write it on the sky line_**

 ** _All we had is gone now_**

Carlos walked towards Ben's bed leaning down pressing his lips to Ben's. Singing the words softly against those lips as he leaned away. His hand wiping away the fallen tears off those cheeks as he grabbed his backpack.

 ** _[Carlos]_**

 ** _Tell them I was happy_**

 ** _And my heart is broken_**

 ** _All my scars are open_**

 ** _[Jay]_**

 ** _Tell them what I hoped would be_**

 ** _Impossible, impossible_**

 ** _Impossible, impossible_**

 ** _Impossible, impossible_**

 ** _Impossible, impossible!_**

 ** _Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_**

 ** _I remember years ago_**

 ** _Someone told me I should take_**

 ** _Caution when it comes to love_**

 ** _I did_**

Jay looked away from his reflection in the drawers mirror. His eyes betraying his sadness as it showed Chad's body shinning in the mirror. Turning away he grabbed his discarded bag from the corner ignoring how he already missed Chad's warmth.

 ** _[Jay and Carlos]_**

 ** _Tell them all I know now_**

 ** _Shout it from the roof tops_**

 ** _Write it on the sky line_**

 ** _[Carlos]_**

 ** _All we had is gone now_**

 ** _Tell them I was happy_**

 ** _And my heart is broken_**

 ** _All my scars are open_**

 ** _Tell them what I hoped would be_**

 ** _Impossible, impossible_**

 ** _Impossible, impossible_**

 ** _Impossible, impossible_**

 ** _Impossible, impossible_**

Carlos opened the door staring at Ben once again before turning away walking. Jay watched as Carlos walked out as he carefully pressed his lips to Chad's soft ones. "I love you, Charming. Forever and ever after." Pulling back staring at the peaceful face.

 ** _[Jay]_**

 ** _I remember years ago_**

 ** _Someone told me I should take_**

 ** _Caution when it comes to love_**

 ** _I did..._**

The door clicked behind Jay.


	2. Broken Chad

**Title** : Goodbye

 **Author** : Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : T

 **Fandom** : Descendants, 2015

 **Series** : none

 **Pairings** : Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad.

 **Characters** : Ben/Prince, Chad Charming, Jay, and Carlos, Evie, Doug, Mal, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, King Beast, Bella, Cinderella, Prince Charming.

 **Summary** : Jay and Carlos know no good would come from loving princes. Impossible by Shontelle.

 **Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Ben was the first one up his hand wandering on the cold sheet. Snapping upwards Ben looked around the room noting that Chad was still sleeping clinging to an large pillow. "Carlos?"

Yanking the sheets back Ben ignored the shiver from the cold air entering through the open window. "Carlos! Carlos! Baby!" Chad shot upwards glaring at Ben muttering an 'shut up' before flopping back down purposely stretching his arm out to touch Jay.

Chad immediately shot back up at the cold spot that belonged to Jay and **only** Jay. "Jay? Baby? Dude? Jay! Jay! Ben where's my Jay!?" "

Shut up Chad." Ben ordered as he took an seat at the end of his bed as gripped his hair dangerously close to ripping it out. Taking a few deep breaths, Ben calmed down slightly as he thought of an reasonable explanation to where their boys where.

"Maybe they had to leave for something. It doesn't matter now we'll see then at breakfast this morning anyway then we'll talk." Ben supplied watching as Chad nodded alone with his words. God he hoped he was right. He just wanted Carlos back in his bed beside him without he couldn't live.

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Jay pulled his beanie down farther on his head as he entered the garden cafeteria. He knew it was an poor attempt when he heard his teammates. "Jay." "Wassup Jay!" "Come sit with us Jay!" The voices of his teammates grew dull in his head as he saw those beautiful brown eyes. _**Chad** **Charming.**_

Chad was talking to Lonnie but stopped the minute his eyes locked with Jay. Moving away from his ex girlfriend, he forgot his tray as he watched Jay move towards his table quickly. Chad's eyes narrowed as he moved towards Jay ingoring everyone surprise. Jay took an seat keeping his eyes locked on his tray but he didn't make any move to eat.

"Jay."

Jay shivered, he knew that voice. Chad was _angry_ scratch that he was pissed _._ Slapping on an indifference face Jay glanced up at Chad who didn't even seemed fazed. "What _Charming_?" Jay spat out ingoring the dirty look he got from Evie.

Chad's eyes darker as he yanked on Jay's arm pulling the other boy towards him, keeping their conversation between them only. "Where were you this morning?" Jay flinched at the anger in the boy's voice. Straightening up Jay locked with Chad. "I left. I mean seriously you didn't think this **_thing_** we had was gonna last. Did you?" Jay spit out harshly as he looked otherwise from Chad's face. "

Chad immediately stiffness letting his hand fall off of Jay completely as he stared at the villain. "Y-You said you love me?" Chad whispered his voice cracking slightly as he choked the words outm

Jay finally glanced up to lock eyes with Chad, his face blank of emotion. "I never loved you Charming. I'm a thief and I just stole your heart. Want it back because I don't want it anymore." Chad froze as the words sank in through his skin. "You never loved me?"

"No. I never loved you." Jay lied through his teeth. Jay looked away from the son of Cinderella sad face, tears were filling the eyes of Chad as he watched Jay walk back towards his table leaving him standing alone.

No one knew what was said but everyone could see the tears falling down Chad Charming's face as he watched Jay walk away. Chad choked out an sob as he repeated those words into his head over and over

 _ **I never loved you. I never loved you. I never loved you. I need loved you. I never loved you. I never loved you. I never loved you. I never loved you. I never loved you. I never loved you. I never loved you. I never loved you. I never loved you. I never loved you. I never loved you. I never loved you. I never loved you. I never loved you. I never loved you**_.

"Chad?" Audrey whispered snapping Chad back to reality. Glancing away Chad realized everyone was looking him, even Jay and his friends. Wiping his eyes harshly Chad took off running towards the woods.

Jay dropped his eyes back onto his tray on the table. Jay fought the urge to run after Chad as he fled, someone grip his hand stopping the idea. Carlos gave Jay an pained expression pulling him down to the table letting the bigger boy bury his face into his shoulder.

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Ben glanced up as he entered the garden cafeteria to see Chad dash past him. Dropping his plate Ben raced after the boy slowly his pace as Chad slowed down. Chad dropped as he reached the nearest tree, fat tears running down his face despite him trying to wipe them away.

Ben dropped the ground beside his best friend ignoring the semi wet dirty against his pants. Pulling an now shaking Chad against his chest Ben rubbed his back. "Why doesn't he love me! He said he loved me! He promised we'll be together forever! He said he never loved me! No one will ever love me!" Chad screamed into Ben's chest. Looking up Chad, revealed his face his eyes puffy and red with tears still pouring.

"Am I not good enough for him?" Chad asked pitiful. Ben felt his heart break as he saw the heartbroken look on the face of Chad, a boy who was usually so full of himself broken down to nothing. "I'm here for you and I love you." Ben whispered.

"Really?" Chad asked still looking down at his hands doubtfully.

Ben gripped Chad's chin lifting his face upwards as they're locked eyes Ben leaned forward pressing his forehead to Chad's. "Forever." Ben whispered. "Ever after." Chad returned.

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"Room now." Mal growled her eyes burning green, Evie nodding in the background. The walk back to the girls' room as filled with Mal and Evie's muttering to each other taking sneaky glances back at Jay and Carlos.

Mal and Evie shared an look as the door closed and locked behind them. Both boys were looking anywhere but at them, suddenly Evie gasped in surprise as she leaned forward gripping Carlos's shirt yanking him closer, rubbing the shirt in between her fingers. "Evie wha-" Carlos started only to be silenced by the cruel evil look Evie gave, scary enough to make Maleficent take a step back.

"This is custom made and it pure silk. Carlos who gave you this!?" Evie growled out. Jay stood up grabbing Carlos's arm pulling the boy to his chest making Evie almost fall forward. "Car-." "Now is not the time Evie!" Mal snapped making the blue haired girl shut up.

Mal turned to Jay giving him an pointed look. "What the heck was that out there?"


	3. Evie is Evil

**Title** : Goodbye

 **Author** : Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : T

 **Fandom** : Descendants, 2015

 **Series** : none

 **Pairings** : Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad.

 **Characters** : Ben/Prince, Chad Charming, Jay, and Carlos, Evie, Doug, Mal, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, King Beast, Bella, Cinderella, Prince Charming.

 **Summary** : Jay and Carlos know no good would come from loving princes. Impossible by Shontelle.

 **Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Mal opened an closed her mouth a few times before just standing there staring at Jay and Carlos in shock. She couldn't believe what she heard Ben & Carlos, and Jay & Chad together for the last six months now. How could she have not noticed but she didn't pay attention to their lives only caring about her goal.

Get the crown.

Mal looked at Carlos and Jay finally noticing how this was hurting them keeping it from them; letting her guard down Mal gave both boys an rare smile. She could understand. The need to keep this hidden from them. She would have hide it too, but now it's too late to change the past. Now all she can do as they're best friend is he there for them.

Evie, on the other hand was livid she was glaring at Jay so hard the thief's son took an involuntary step back away from the blue haired girl. Her brown eyes were filled with so much hatred as she glared daggers. Her fingers tighten as they gripped her pants harshly as she tried and failed to calm down.

"How could you!" Evie demanded, her face tighten veins popping along her head. For once Evie truly looked like the daughter of the Evillage Queen.

"Evie what's wrong?" Carlos asked as he glanced at Jay to his fear playing in his eyes as Evie continued to glare at him, her nose scrunching upwards. The blue hair girl scoffed as she snapped her fingers towards Jay.

"He stole Chad from me! You pathetic thief!" she shouted making everyone in the room gasp. Jay face turned from shock to anger immediately as he took a daring step towards Evie. Evie narrowed her eyes as she meet Jay in his step with her own in which made Mal reach to grab the girl while Carlos went for Jay.

"I can't steal someone that wasn't ever yours!"

 _ **Slap!**_

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

No one moved as Evie hissed from the impact of her hand slapping Jay across the face. The son if the thief kept his face turned from the impact, his hair covering his face. Carlos gasped as Jay finally turned back to see a small hand print across his face and tears forming in his eyes. Jay bit down on his bottom lip harshly trying to fight back the tears forming.

"Evie!" Mal shouted in shock as she immediatelymoved towards Jay only to have the other villain push her hands away. Jay's face turned cold as he stared down Evie.

"Evie you need to a-" Carlos started only to freeze at the death glare he received from Evie who continued to point her finger at Jay now poking the bigger male in the chest with it.

"You knew I had plans for Chad! You knew he was suppose to be mine! My prince! My fairytale ending not yours! I deserve it!" she roared at opened his mouth to speak only to have Mal grab his shoulder shaking her head as she watched the two friends. Jay shoved down Evie's finger harshly closing the distance glaring down at her.

"I didn't steal him from you, he was never yours. Chad Charming wanted me. He never wanted an pathetic wannabe princess anyway." Jay snapped, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

Evie ignored Jay grabbing his shirt as her face puffed up as she shouted "How could he want you!? You're nothing! You're a thief son not even a relevant thief! You are nothing while I'm the daughter of the Evil Queen! People shiver when they hear about my mother but your father is only known for one thing. Aladdin beaten his pathetic unwanted ass." Evie hissed out.

"My father might not be anything important but neither are you. If you were why didn't Chad want you instead?" Jay answered sweetly at Evie. Evie's cheeks burned in embarassment before she recovered snarling at Jay.

"You nothing but his bitch! At least with me, Chad would proudly announce us dating unlike you! Wanna know why because Chad Charming isn't a **faggot!"**

Jay stared wide eyed at Evie tears prickling his cheeks as he repeated her words in his head. Ducking his head down Jay tried to wipe away the tears but more kept pouring down his cheeks hitting the carpet floor lifting his head up Jay gave Evie a blank face as he turned walking out the door. Carlos turned to Evie glaring at the smug look upon her face. The face her once thought was beautiful now looked so ugly.

"How could you!? Jay had a worst life than us! All you and Mal ever got was a yelling I got locked in closet but Jay didn't get off that easy. Jafar used to make him sleep outside in nothing and that's when he's nice. You are a bitch Evie. You don't deserve a fairy tale because you are a villain just like your mother. An you and I both know what happens to villains like you, they never get a happy fucking ending." Carlos snapped at her ushering after Jay.

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Jay rushed through the hallway ignoring all the girls attempts to catch his attention when suddenly he ran slam into Audrey & Lonnie who were knocked to the ground. Jay snapped out of his mind as he immediately held his hands out helping both girls up despite the confused and suspicious looks he received. Jay whispered a sorry as he moved to walk pass stopping as he heard Lonnie gentle voice.

"What happened between you and Chad this morning?" Lonnie asked making Jay stop. Carlos stopped between the two panting as he glared at Jay for making him run but stopped as he saw Jay staring at Lonnie.

"What happening?" asked Carlos his big pretty eyes looking so confused. Audrey coughed making everyone turn to face her. "Lonnie wants to know what the relationship between her boyfriend and Jay. Also since you here Carlos here too, I have a question for you. What's your relationship with my fiancé future king/prince Ben?" Audrey asked with all false innocence in her voice.

Both boys stared with wide eyes at the girls they're words soaking into their heads; **_boyfriend_** and **_fiancé._** Carlos suddenly stiffen beside Jay making him looking down at the smaller boy, wrapping his arm around Carlos.

"I tried talking to Chad but be won't talk to me. I just wanna understand what happened. You and Chad were good an few days ago but now you won't even talk to him. Please Jay, tell me I want to help my boyfriend out any way I can." Lonnie pleaded as he reached out to touch Jay but the other boy flinched from the contact. Jay immediately rushed placed Lonnie ingoring everyone as he disppeared down the hallway.

Carlos saw Lonnie about to speak again so he intervened instead, "Chad was helping Jah run through some of the team's new plays but they had an childish argument over a play. It will all go back to normal in a few days."

Audrey's eyes narrowed, "What about you and my _**fiancé**_ Ben? He won't even talk to me today."

Carlos gave the fakest smile he could make, "I just needed extra help from Ben since he's the captain he was obliged to help me. Yesterday he told me that his royal duties were tiring him out do maybe that's what's getting to him." Carlos answered smoothly with that he walked away leaving the girls to settle with false answers.

Carlos waited until he disappeared from the princesses' view to breath. Looking away he punched the wall, ingoring the pain before walling towards his new destination. He had an feeling Jay would be there waiting for him

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Chad stared out the window as played with the box in his hand, the ring box. Ben watched him with careful eyes as he glanced towards his bedside table to see identical ring box next to his custom made lamp. Inside was a simple pure gold band with the words _mon prince, mon amour, je vous aimerai jusqu'à ce que mes feuilles de souffle_. **[French Translation: my prince, my love, I shall love you until my breath leaves.].**

"Chad I th-" Ben started but stopped as he heard the knock to the dorm room down. Sighing Ben opened the door to freeze as he locked eyes with Jay's narrowed dark brown eyes. Ben didn't get to speak as Jay shoved his way in and Carlos appeared behind him. Chad moved to stand up but stopped at the glare he received from Jay as Carlos closed and locked the door behind himself.

"Jay." Chad whispered afraid to speak to loud, incase this was a dream.

"Your dating Lonnie." Jay announced his tone sharp and to the point. Chad gave Jay a wide eye stare as he opened his mouth only to freeze at the glare from Jay. "Don't you dare try to fucking deny it. I want the fucking truth now."

"You too, asshole." Carlos announced his eyes narrowed at Ben.

Ben's jaw tighten but he fought back his Beast at the disrespect Carlos was showing. "What are you talking about?" He growled out.

"I'm talking about your fucking fiancée Audrey. We're you not man or Beast enough to tell me yourself." Carlos taunted.

"I am not her fiancé." Ben answered his eyes boring into Carlos who only glared more at him in return. "That's not what Audrey says."

"Well she is a crazy bitch." Chad whispered.


	4. The End is not Near

**Title:** Goodbye

 **Author:** Queen_Preferences

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom** : Descendants, 2015

 **Series** : none

 **Pairings** : Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad.

 **Characters** : Ben/Prince, Chad Charming, Jay, and Carlos, Evie, Doug, Mal, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, King Beast, Bella, Cinderella, Prince Charming.

 **Summary** : Jay and Carlos know no good would come from loving princes. Impossible by Shontelle.

 **Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Ben glared at Chad, he couldn't stand Audrey but he was raised to never disrespect a woman. Sighing Ben took am seat on his bed looking at Carlos who kept near the dorm room door.

"I was never engaged to Audrey."

"I smell bullshit." Jay announced as he stared at Chad. Chad eyes narrowed when he noted the handprint on his Jay's cheek. Standing up, Chad reached out to touch Jay only to have the other boy sidestep him. "Don't."

Carlos rolled his hand to tell Ben to carry on, "I dated Audrey before you all came to the Isle. I thought she was my fairytale but I soon realized she wasn't. She was controlling, demanding, and arrogant because we were dating.I couldn't just break up with her right then."

"Why not? If she was so bad why didn't you just end it then?"

"I love Audrey, she's my first everything and I will never replace her fully. She will always be my first love and that's not someone you can just cut off, so I did the next best thing. I gave her a choice I told her to change or were through and she laughed. She told me she was the best I was ever gonna get. I dumped her the next day even thought it hurt me. Afterwards she went around ingoring that we broke up and started to tell everyone we're engaged. Even my own mother believed it until I told her the truth despite everything I do or say Audrey won't stop. She's truly believes were engaged."

Carlos stared into Ben's eyes searching for any sign of dishonest but he found none. Ben watched as Carlos nodded at Jay who turned back towards Chad with an raised eyebrow. "Now tell me about Lonnie "

Chad sighed, "Lonnie asked me out in front if everyone. It was already suspicious that I haven't dated anyone since the little Evie incident so I said yes. I planned to break it off with her but everytime I try Audrey buts in and ruins it. I never really liked her, like I like you Jay."

Jay stared at Chad for a minute before nodding.

"Now since we answered all of your questions, answer ours. Where were you think morning, both of you?" Chad asked moving up to approach Jay ingoring the glare sent his way. "You left me without an explanation. I deserve to know what I did to make you leave. Jay, I love you and I'll d-" Chad started only to be cut off by Jay who snorted.

"I told you already I thought we covered that. I never lo-"

Chad hand punched the wall beside Jays head making everyone in the room flinch as an huge hole was made. Jay took an step back only to have Chad grip his forearms in a dangerous grip. "Do not lie to me again. You still love me just like I do you. If you didn't you wouldn't be looking at me like this."

"Like what?" Jay snapped as he tried and failed yet again to break free of Chad's grip. Chad waited until Jay looked at him as he pressed their heads together. "Like you would die without me."

"Chad-"

"Tell me you hate me. If you can say that I'll leave you alone forever until my dieing breath."

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Carlos watched as Chad moved closer to Jay whispering something to the son of Jafar. Ben suddenly gripped Carlos's hips making the other boy gasp dangerously. "Ben-"

Shoving at Ben's chest Carlos looked up at the future king with wide eyes as he grew closer. "Ben what-"

"I love you, Carlos." Ben slammed his lips down onto Carlos making the other boy moan. Shoving him against the door Ben forced himself in between those thighs. Carlos whimpered into the kiss as his hands found themselves entangled in those brown locks.

Breaking away Ben pressed his forehead against Carlos as they got tried to caught their breath. "I'll never let you go."

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Jay pushed at Chad's chest ignoring the urge to bury himself into it. Glaring upwards he tried to force the words out his mouth but he couldn't. He loved this boy with everything on him but he needs to let him go.

"I don't need to do anything, Charming. Let me go."

"Just say it, Jay. It's simply as pie if you don't really love me. Chad Charming I hate you, it's that simple just say it."

Jay ground his teeth as he allowed Chad to continue an taunt him. Jay felt his anger building up as he tried to move away from the prince only to be forced back. Chad continued his restless mental attack until he shoved Jay harsh against the wall blocking him in. Those brown eyes glared down so hard into his dark brown eyes.

"I thought you didn't love me, Jay. You stole my heart then gave it back because you didn't want it anymore. Where is that Jay at? The one whi had to problem breaking my heart this morning. I thought you didn't love me! Come one Jay! Say it!"

Carlos and Ben stopped what they were doing watching as Chad began to shout into the face of Jay, the son of Jafar. Ben immediately pushed Carlos behind him as he saw Chad veins beginning to show. He knew Chad would never do anything to hurt Jay but anyone else he couldn't be so sure even if he was his best friend.

"Say you don't fucking love me! Say I hate you Chad Charming! It was so easy for you this morning so say it! Say it-"

"I can't! I fucking love you to death even if you didn't love me! How could I not!? You're the only person beside Carlos who I do love! God, Chad you made me feel like-e I was worth everything when everyone else made me feel worthless. I can't say I hate you because I would be a liar but I need to move on. I'm tired of being your secret because we're both to scared to come out. That's why I needed to distant myself away from you because if I fall any harder I won't be able to make it without you." Jay finished with an whisper.

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Chad froze as he watched the tears fall down Jay's face as he stared at him. Moving towards Jay, Chad stiffened as he watched his lover _former_ lover move away from him. Jay wiped his tears away harshly as he turned away from Chad who couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Jay-"

"Just stop. This is exactly why I need to move on from you. I can't keep doing this, I can't keep relying on you. I need to be strong without you. Goodbye Charming." Jay suddenly moved closer to Chad pressing their lips together one final time. Chad moaned wrapping his arms around Jay's waist begging entrance into Jay's mouth. Jay whimpered as Chad's tongue danced inside his mouth with his own pulling back an thin lick of saliva connected them. Jay removes Chad's hands from around his waist as he kept his hair before his eyes moving away.

Ben gently moved him and Carlos away from the door as Jay walked out not even glancing back, but they saw the tears spilling. Ben watched as Chad stood there ignoring the others as he turned to sit on the window seal. Carlos sighed as he moved away from behind Ben who finally turned back to look at him.

"Car-"

"Jay's right. We can't keep depending on you two because where will that leave just if you leave."

"I sw-"

"Don't. You can't promise or swear because not even you can tell the future. I'm sorry Ben but this is for the best anyway. No one would approve of this relationship so it's better that we break it off now before we both get in to deep. I wish you a happy ending because you deserve one."

Ben grabbed Carlos's wrist "You are my happy ending Carlos. Please baby, we can work through this."

"No we can't. Your a prince, a future king you always get a happy ending. I'm a villian, it's only fair I get a bad ending."

Ben watched as Carlos walked out the door closing it directly behind himself. "If you leave where's my happy ending now." Ben whispered, moving towards the window seal Ben sat beside Chad watching the sky. "What do we do now? We can't have them." Chad asked softly as he watched Chad continue to look out the window.

"We're princes we can have everything even things that seem unreachable."


	5. Ben's Courage

**Title:** Goodbye

 **Author** : Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : T

 **Fandom** : Descendants, 2015

 **Series** : none

 **Pairings** : Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad.

 **Characters** : Ben/Prince, Chad Charming, Jay, and Carlos, Evie, Doug, Mal, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, King Beast, Bella, Cinderella, Prince Charming.

 **Summary** : Jay and Carlos know no good would come from loving princes. Impossible by Shontelle.

 **Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"What do you mean you two quitting the team!?" Al shouted as he chased after Jay. He couldn't believe the boy wanted to quit the team after all the work he did to make it. All that effort, practice and energy wasted for nothing. Al snapped out of his mind ti see Jay already half way across the field. Al hurried after the boy gripping his arm yanking him to a stop.

Jay sighed as he turned back to look at the son of Aladdin and Jasmine. "Exactly what I said. Carlos and I have decided that we don't wanna do this anymore. It was all fun at first but now we lost interest in it. No hard feelings or anyhting, we just don't want to play anymore." Jay answers as he shrugged his shoulders in an nonchalant meaning.

Al narrowed his eyes as he stared the other boy down. "No hard feelings. Are you serious? Jay, I thought we were close enough for you to be honest with me." Jay looked around from Al as he heard the hurt in the other boy's voice. They were close, having similar lives of being exactly like their parent(s). Shaking his head, "I am telling you the truth. Me and Carlos just don't want to play anymore that's it. Let it go."

Al watched as walk away, "We both know that's not true. I know why you and Carlos are quitting!" He shouted at the other darker teen.

Jay raised an eyebrow at the statement "Then enlighten me. Why are me and Carlos quitting the team?"

Al looked around making sure no one was paying attention to their conversation. "Ben and Chad. The whole school has been talking about the falling out between you four. What happened shouldn't stop you and Carlos from being on the team. I get that it must have been bad for you and Carlos to quit the team-"

Jay felt his blood boil as he snatched the collar of Al's football jersey, who jumped not expecting the sudden angry. Suddenly Jay was in Al's face, his dark brown eyes appearing black now.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but stay out of me and Carlos's business. What happened if anything happened at all is our business. I think you should keep your little theories to yourself. You have the perfect fucking life everyone's accepts anything you do. We worked too hard to ruin all of our hard work to watch it all go down the drain so leave us alone. This team sucked anyway." Jay snapped as he shoved Al away.

Al sighed as he slapped himself for his stupid mind, "Dammit. Jay I didn't mea-"

"Al!"

Jay stopped yet again to turn around to see Al's attention focused on his boyfriend Doug. The other boy stopped his sentence immediately turning towards his boy. The son of the dwarf Dopey, was heading towards Al with an excited smile on his face. Al immediately forget Jay momentarily as he held his arms put to his boyfriend. Doug explained something to Al which got him lifted up and spun around in an circle.

 _'If our relationships were that easy. No one would accept an prince with a male villain like a prince and his dwarf.'_ Jay thought bitterly as he turned on his heel heading towards his dorm room.

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Ben sighed as he sat on his throne watching his father go through his morning routine activities. Sighing yet again and slightly louder Ben ignored his father quick look towards him. His father continued with his meeting with the men while taking quick sneaky glances at Ben.

"Thank you gentlemen but I'll have to cut this meeting short. I believe I promised my wife lunch together and I prefer to not sleep on the couch again." King Adam announced making an few of the men laugh in agreement while others seemed more irritated. Adam waited until everyone cleared out before he turned to face his son Ben.

"Now do you want to explain to me what's got you so upset?"

"It's nothing dad. Just some problems but I got them all covered."

"Ben. I know you and I know that whatever it is, it's hurting you. Now you can tell me anything despite how bad it is." Ben stared into his father's face with some much emotion is seemed as if he was going to bust open. "Anything?" King Adam hated how cautious his son's voice sounded with him.

"Anything. Ben if your in any typ-"

"I'm gay."

Everything froze as Ben stared into his father's face waiting for any type of emotion to play. He hoped for the best but he expected the worst because he knew his father wouldn't accept it. King Adam stood up from his throne walking towards Ben pulling the boy up with him.

 _'Just hit me. Curse me out. Scream at me. Tell me I'm an disgrace. Please do it now. Don't make me wait for your hatred._ ' Ben thought as he looked up at his father waiting for his reaction. He got confused when he noted the sad look in his eyes but the comforting smile.

"Thank you for telling me Ben."

"What?" Ben asked as he stared at his father I'm complete surprise not expecting the answer he received. Pinching his skin harshly, Ben held in his yelp from the pain as stared at his father. _'This is real and that hurt like a bitch.'_

"You're not disgusted by me? You don't want to curse me out? Throw me out? Fix me? Tell mother on me?"

"Why would I fix you for being you? I understand that you can't pick who you find attractive it just happens naturally. An about telling your mother think you should tell her and I'll support you in any way it goes. I can't get mad at you for being you so all I can do I'd love you unconditionally like before."

"But you just looked sad. It is because I can't give you grandkids or something else."

King Adam shool his head "No. I'm just sorry I made you think you couldn't come to me immediately without fear of being punished. Now onto the important part who is this boy who's making you so upset?"

Ben sighed as he leaned towards his father "It's an long story."

"I got a lot of time. I made up that story about eating lunch with your mother anyway."

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Carlos watched as Jay paced around the dorm room completely ignoring him. "Who does he think he is? Telling us what he thinks we should do! He's just another stuck up prince with stupid perfect life." Jay snapped as he threw his push ball at the wall watching it bounce back. He's been like that for the last few minutes as Carlos watched waiting for the right moment to intervene

Carlos sighed as he stood up grabbing Jay's hands with his own, forcing the older boy to stop. "Al was just thinking about the team and he has no idea what we're going through right now. Even if he did I doubt he would purposely try to hurt us. Now we have to find an way to avoid them during classes. No doubt they'll be waiting for us."

"Maybe I can help on that part."

Jay and Carlos stiffened as Mal appeared beside they're now unlocked door which they swore was locked. Evie nowhere in sight which Jay silently cheered for but he kept his eyes narrowed at the purple haired girl. He had seen her since the incident with Evie and he remembered who left behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here. Shouldn't you be with the blue wanna bitch." Carlos hissed out his voice bitter as he remembered how badly Evie's words hurt Jay even now. Mal held her hands up in surrender as she entered the room kicking the door closed behind her.

"I'm not here to start anything honest. I don't care that you dated Ben or Chad, especially not Chad but I'm only hurt that you didn't tell me sooner. I thought we were friends at least I thought we were. Can I at least know that?" Jay and Carlos shared an look the girl honestly did look hurt by not being told.

"Because we thought you would react just like Evie did. We couldn't be sure that you would support ur or run off to tell everyone. It was bad enough being gay but when we started to fall for Chad and Ben. We didn't know what would happen." Carlos answered honestly.

"Well I want you to know I support you both and if anyone says something to you." Mal didn't need to finish the sentence as her eyes flash bright green. The three villains looked at each other before laughing at the threat.

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"So you have been dating Carlos De Vil for at least sixth months now. He broke up with you because he thought no one would accept the two of you together. You want him back but he wouldn't take you back also he found out that you used to be engaged to Audrey. The same Audrey who wanted them sent back to the Isle just because they're the children of famous villains." King Adam summed up as he looked at Ben who nodded in confirm.

"Dad now that you know. What do I do now?"

King Adam shrugged his shoulders earning a glare from his son before he smiled. "Serious dad. I love him."

"Then you will do anything and everything to get him back. If Carlos De Vil is the one for you make sure he knows that for the rest of his life."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

 **Author Note: I am introducing an new couple! Doug/Al (OC). Al looks similar to Jay but he's the son of Aladdin and Jasmine instead of Jafar. Him and Doug were the first gay couple at Auradon Prep which everyone accepts because Al is an well known Prince. He and Doug will be featured in the story more because they are gonna be some of the boys many support system. Al is original from Jaylors Drabbles by Descendantsfangirl100! Go check out her amazing stories**.


	6. Trouble in Paradise Everywhere

**Title:** Goodbye

 **Author:** Queen_Preferences

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Descendants, 2015

 **Series:** none

 **Pairings:** Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad.

 **Characters:** Ben/Prince, Chad Charming, Jay, and Carlos, Evie, Doug, Mal, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, King Beast, Bella, Cinderella, Prince Charming, AL (OC).

 **Summary:** Jay and Carlos know no good would come from loving princes. Impossible by Shontelle.

 **Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want** **them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Carlos sighed as he stared out the window during his Hero Saving class, which happened to the only class he didn't have Chad or Ben.

"Carlos?"

Turning away from the window, Carlos caught Mal's worried green eyes. "Are you okay?" The other girl was standing up holding her spell book in her arms.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Class ended five minutes ago." Mal said.

Carlos looked around finally noticing that only them and the teacher were still in the classroom. Mr. Huntsman smiled at them before going back to grading papers.

"Let's go to lunch."

"I'm see you and Jay later. Fairy God has a message for me from my mom." Mal said as they exited the classroom. Carlos waved at the daughter of Maleficent as they walked opposite ways.

Carlos sighed as he turned down the hallway for his locker to find Jay standing beside it. Jay nodded at Carlos before opening the smaller boy's locker.

"How do you know my combination again?"

"I'm a thief Carlos. I don't need to know your combination." For once that day, Carlos laughed. Jay made the day seem brighter and he has no sign of Ben or Chad.

"Carlos De Vil."

He thought to fucking soon.

Carlos stiffened beside Jay whi turn around to see what had made him stiffen. "Carlos-" Jay started only to stiff as Ben and King Beast came into view before them.

Carlos moved until he was pressed against Jay's side as King Beast stood before him, his arm wrapped around his son's shoulders. Jay kept his eyes trained on Ben who was focused completely on Carlos. King Beast noticed how stiff the air was along with the students and teachers who stopped to watch. "Let go gather some lunch together in the garden. Jay. Carlos. I would very much like you both to join us."

Jay opened his mouth but Carlos shushed him with an look. "We would love too but we have an previous engagement with our friend Mal instead. She needs tutoring and we have already promised to help her. It would be rude to cancel but maybe another day if you'll excuse us." Carlos answered smoothly keeping his eyes on the King. Ben sighed as he watched Carlos hoping for the other boy to watch at him.

Ben stared down Carlos with his eyes at the lie but didn't comment as his father nodded in understanding. Carlos bowed along with Jay as they immediately rushed to leave the presence of the King and the prince.

"He's a good liar." King Beast admitted as he watched the son of Cruella De Veil and son of Jafar disappear.

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"Evie, I know your not stupid. Now leave me alone." Chad Charming snapped as he walked away.

Evie narrowed her eyes as she watched Chad continue walking away from her. She attempted to catch his attention again but instead all she got was ignored for her effort. Flipping her perfect hair she searched for another prince to catch, when she saw him.

Tall, dark caramel skin, long black hair pulled into an perfectly messy bun on his head. He was handsome but he became gorgeous when Evie noticed the crown sitting on his hair. Flipping her once more Evie moved towards the dark hair prince with her mirror directly in her hand.

"Mirror, Mirror in my hand. Who is that dark haired man?" Evie whispered towards the mirror as the prince kept talking on his phone.

"Al son of Aladdin and Jasmine." The mirror replied softly.

Evie smoothed down her custom made dress yet again before tapping Al on the shoulder.

"Hello."

The prince turned around as he said goodbye to someone on his phone giving Evie his full attention completely. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you doing anything later today?" Evie whispered seductively as she leaned towards the prince. The prince smiled gently as he grabbed Evie's hands stopping them from touch him.

Bringing the hands into his own, he gently payed them.

"For-" Al started until Evie attacked pressing her lips to Al's.

"Al?"

Shoving Evie away Al turned around to find Doug watching his hands holding the Al's jersey. The son of Dopey looked between Al and Evie for a minute. Tears started to fill up his big brown eyes.

"Doug it's no-" Al's words seemed to shock Doug out of his froze state.

Dropping the jersey Doug took off running away leaving Evie and Al standing there alone. Evie frowned as Doug disappeared before turning back to Al who was still watching Doug. "Wow. I guess-"

"Get your fucking hands off you witch." Al hissed as he yanked his body away. His eyes glaring as they burned with an fire before he turned around running away. Evie frowned as Al disappeared after Doug, leaving her standing in the field alone.

"Boys. They're if so dramatic."

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Chad Charming took an deep breath as he pulled the doors open to his parents office. Cinderella and Prince Charming looked up smiling as they took on the sight of their first and only son.

"Son, what brings you here?" Prince asked as his son approached the couple. Chad chuckled weirdly as he rubbed his sweating palms on his pants ignoring the urge to run and hide. He needed to do this now before all his courage runs away.

"I have something important to tell you and mom. I need you both to hear me out before you react."

Cinderella and Prince Charming shared an look before speaking. "We already know you're gay." Prince answered getting an sharp smack to the back of the head from his wife, Cinderella.

"What?!"

"The counseling book said let him tell us first not us tell him! Idiot." Cinderella hissed turning towards Chad to see the prince passed out on the ground.

"Now look what you did!" Cinderella snapped as she rushed towards her son.

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Doug kept running despite the urge to find an hole and cry in. He finally stopped when he reached the magic lake staring down at the water. "I guess every prince needs a princess." Doug whispered.

Twisting the promise ring around on his finger before tugging it off gently. Doug stared at it as it rested in his hand.

"Doug?"


	7. Insignificant Queen and her Daughter

**Title:** Goodbye

 **Author:** Queen_Preferences

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Descendants, 2015

 **Series:** none

 **Pairings:** Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad.

 **Characters:** Ben/Prince, Chad Charming, Jay, and Carlos, Evie, Doug, Mal, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, King Beast, Bella, Cinderella, Prince Charming, AL (OC).

 **Summary:** Jay and Carlos know no good would come from loving princes. Impossible by Shontelle.

 **Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want** **them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"Oh. Hey Jay. Carlos." Doug said trying to hide his disappointment from their arrival. Despite the anger he felt towards Al at the moment, part of him was hoping Al would be the one to find him.

Jay and Carlos smiled at the son of the dwarf moving to sit beside him. All three boys fell into a slightly awkward but still comfortable silence. Carlos sighed loudly before turning towards Doug. "Do you ever wonder if you and Al are truly right for each other?" he asked.

Doug glanced towards Carlos who was still staring into the magical lake. Jay was picking at his fingers trying to seem uninterested but Doug knew he was listening for a answer too.

"I did at first for the obvious reasons. I'm not exactly a beautiful princess or a prince at least. It was hard in the beginning because no one approved they hated the thought of us together. Everyone thought Al was underneath some spell or I guilted him into it. They couldn't understand what he saw in me and neither could I at first. I mean who wouldn't I'm a son of a dwarf and Al is the son of Aladdin and Jasmine. He's up there with Chad and Ben. I'm just some weirdly normal height half dwarf with big glasses and no talent but that didn't matter to Al. He said he loved me for me and only me. I believed him like some fairytale love but this isn't really a fairy tale and he's not mine anymore." Doug whispered.

Jay froze at the lack of confidence in Doug. The smaller boy looked so broken as he curled into his body. Carlos saw Jay freeze but he didn't, he immediately reached towards Doug. Wrapping his arms around the other man holding him close sending Jay a look before the other joined in.

"You're perfect the way you are Doug and Al knew it. He loves you and he always will this is your fairytale love." Carlos announced making Doug smile despite it faltering a little. Doug knew Carlos was trying to comfort him but Henkel him and Al were over.

"Wait. You said he's not your anymore. Why?" Jay asked.

Doug stopped smiling completely his fist suddenly balled up in angry. "I caught him kissing Evie on the field."

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Chad came through to find his mother and father standing over him with worried faces. Prince Charming smiled brightly once he realized that his son was awake staring at him. Chad shook his head hoping to wake up from this crazy dream.

"Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?"

Chad glanced at his parents taking into the calmness air and their postures. "You both knew I gay and you didn't care. Why? How? When?" the words rushed out of a Chad mouth so quickly. Cinderella glanced at her husband and before climbing into the bed, cradling Chad to her chest. Chad immediately settled in her arms his head pressed into her chest listening to his mother's heartbeat.

"I think we always knew before you knew probably. I mean you have dated a lot of girls but never truly wanted them. At first, I was angry but I knew we couldn't pick who we love or when we find that love." Cinderella answered honesty as she gently smoothed Chad hair back. Cinderella couldn't help but stare at her little boy, he was growing up everyday and it scared her. He hide his own sexuality because he feared his own parents reaction, what else could he be hiding.

Prince Charming smiled how quickly Chad relaxed before he joined his family on the bed. "Now son, who this boy that got you all crazy." Chad rubbed the back of his neck in slight fear. Cinderella and Prince waited for their son to talk before Chad rushed words came out. "JaythesonofJafar."

"Repeat again and slower." Prince ordered as he waited for his son to speak.

"Jay, the son of Jafar."

"What!" Cinderella and Prince Charming shouted at the exact same time both faces filled with shock. Chad Charming sighed as he leaned further back trying to smile his way out.

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"Doug! Doug! Baby boy!"

"Al?" Ben asked as he watched the son of Aladdin and Jasmine yell into the hallway. His hair wild from its usual perfect messy bun, strands flying around his face. Al turned around when heard his voice, eyes searching for Doug. Noticing that it was Ben, Al immediately felt his excitement trickle down to zero. He felt defeated he searched the practice field, game field, dorm room, lunch field even the bathrooms.

Ben approached the darker skin boy taking in his defeated appearance. "What's wrong Al?"

"That whore kissed me in front of Doug and now I can't find him. He probably thinks I cheated on him. God, I should have known she was up to no good when she approached me. She's the daughter of the Evil Queen for God sake." Al argued as he dropped down on the floor.

Ben rolled his eyes as he stereotyping came back into play for the children of villains, he swore they were passed that. Wrapping his arm around Al pulling the slightly taller boy closer. "You and I both know our DNA has nothing to do with our actions. Some people think of you as a thief because of Aladdin, but you're not are you. Everyone is different from their parents so it doesn't matter if your parents are villains or royalty."

Al rolled his eyes, "That's different I'm-"

"Human like the rest of us. Evie is just complicated and needs someone to understand her." Ben replied smoothly despite knowing the wannabe princess was money and boy hungry. She has been since she arrived at the academy. Al rolled his eyes yet again but didn't say anything in disagreement with Ben.

"Give Doug some time to calm down before you find him. I highly doubt the conversation would be the best, right now. Both of you will probably end up saying things you don't ,an if you see each other, right now."

Al thought about it before shaking his head, standing up dusting off his clothes. "I need to find Doug before he let's it settle in his mind. Thank for the talk though, Ben."

"Welcome. Aye Al! If you find Carlos can you tell him to come to the Kingdom."

Al nodded before rushing off to search for Doug.

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Evie's narrowed as she watched _her_ prince rush after the disappearing Doug. Turning in her blue heel, Evie marched back towards the school. It was bad enough Jay tried to steal Chad from her, now Doug wanted her Al.

"Oh Mal!" Evie shouted as she rushed towards the daughter of Maleficent. Mal stopped turning around her beautiful face twisted in disgust as she caught Evie eye. "You are a horrible person."

Evie raises her blue arched eyebrow, "What are you talking about Mal?"

"I saw you! You particularly attacked Al who everyone knows is dating Doug. You were just being selfish yet again just like with Jay." Mal snapped, her eyes flashing a bright green.

"He's a prince and I am the daughter of the Evil **Queen**." Evie announced as she highlighted the word queen.

"No Evie, you a the daughter of a villain who was jealous of a innocent baby. Your mother is insignificant just like you. No wonder you're looking so hard for a prince so you might actually be something." Mal snapped.

Evie's eye twitched as she gripped her purse tighter. "You're acting as if we're so different Maleficent."

Mal chuckled, "I am different, so is Jay and Carlos. We don't let our parents control us anymore. Evie we stopped our parents from being free of the Isle. It's been six months and you're still acting like the Evil Queen can control you. You are truly a whole different type of evil and it's disgusting. I want nothing to do with you and your selfish needs." Mal snapped.

Evie rolled her eyes at Mal's words, the girl could be so dramatic when she wanted to be. "Selfish. Disgusting. Evil. Really, Mal these all the same things you are. Don't act like you're so high now that you have a lined yourself with these faggots."

Mal laughed loudly catching a few of the other students attention. It didn't stay long when both Evie and Mal glared at the students who quickly disappeared. "Congratulations, Evie you have dropped into another level officially. Those faggots were our best friends until you realized that someone else might deserve a fairy tail when you don't. I think your not even really mad about Jay and Carlos being gay. It just bugs the shit out of you that they reached their fairy tale before you." with those words Mal turned on her heel learning Evie fuming alone.

"Thats where your wrong Mal, I will get my happily ever after."


	8. An Little Good with An Little Bad

**Title:** Goodbye

 **Author:** Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : T

 **Fandom:** Descendants, 2015

 **Series:** none

 **Pairings:** Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad.

 **Characters:** Ben/Prince, Chad Charming, Jay, and Carlos, Evie, Doug, Mal, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, King Beast, Bella, Cinderella, Prince Charming.

 **Summary:** Jay and Carlos know no good would come from loving princes. Impossible by Shontelle.

 **Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"What the fuck are you sitting here for then? Get up Doug."

Doug and Carlos both turned towards Jay who was standing up. Jay dusted off the slight dust on his body as he turned to face towards his friends. He urged Doug to stand up along with him. "Evie has ruined your happiness, the happiness you deserve. Why are you just sitting here. Man up and take back your man." Jay snapped.

"Jay-" Carlos started only to be cut off by Doug.

"No Carlos it's okay. Jay's right, I need to man up and take charge. I love Al and sitting here waiting for him to come to me it pathetic. This is a fairytale land but I'm no princess. I'm going to get my man back and Evie be damned."

Jay laughed reaching to give Doug a pat on the back, "That's the spirit. Now, get your man back."

"Now you should take your own advice." Doug said.

Jay and Carlos both froze as Doug's words dig into their minds. Doug laughed as he turned back to look at his friends, "I'm not stupid, neither is half the school. I've seen the way you looked at Ben, and Chad and it's the same way I look at Al. I never said anything because I wanted you all to come out at your own times. I'm guess you all broke up because that's the only explanation to explain you two and they're sour moods. Don't even try to argue with it because you know it's true and that's exactly how you look like two broken heart boys. You're both in love but neither of you are willing to fight for it, like your telling me too how ironic. Now, I give you the same advice of you gave me, fight for it. Fight for your men before their no longer your men."

Jay and Carlos both watched as Doug walked away on a mission.

A mission to get his man back.

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Evie smiled as she opened the dorm room door allowing Audrey and Lonnie to enter her shared dorm room with Mal. Both princesses looked uncomfortable entering the room of the daughter of the Evil Queen but Evie swore she knew an solution to their problem.

"I have brought you both here for a common problem. We have common enemies now and we all know we can't bet them alone at least at the rate we're going at." Evie announced into the dorm room, Audrey and Lonnie stared at the girl. Lonnie knew the girl had an crush on Chad but she's also knew Chad hated her. Audrey simply didn't care about anything Evie related, she just wanted her perfect prince about to be future King Ben.

"What are you talking about, Evie?" Lonnie asked as she stared at Evie. Evie smirked as she stepped closer making sure to have all eyes on her as she spoke.

"Jay. Carlos. _Doug._ All three boys are imposing threats to our current relationships. You, and Chad. Audrey and Ben. Me and Al. _"_

Lonnie glanced towards Audrey who immediately seemed more interested at the mention of Carlos De Vil name. Lately, she been noticing how much closer Ben and Carlos have been. At first she did truly believe Carlos needed that much help with practice for the simply fact was he's an villain. _'An everyone knows villains aren't good at anything.'_ Audrey thought smartly, however they grew to close. Ben would ignore her, claiming he needed to see Carlos immediately or Carlos needed helped or he already had plans with Carlos. It was getting annoying. She, his future a Queen was being ignored for the child of an rejected dog kidnapper.

"I mean seriously think about it Audrey, your going to be the future Queen but where's your King? Lonnie when's the last time you actually saw Chad without Jay near."

Lonnie frowned she couldn't think of the last time she saw her boyfriend without Jay. Chad either had to go find Jay for something for the team or he already promised Jay something. If she didn't know any better she could think they were dating behind her back by how close they were. Suddenly everything clicked into place for Lonnie as she straighten up. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Chad Charming was-

"Wait your not dating Al. Isn't he still with Doug?" Audrey said completely cutting into Lonnie thought process and redirecting her.

"Exactly this is were our true problem come in. I think Mal made an spell to make Al believe he's gay. I mean, he's an prince why would he be gay and dating Doug unless he was being controlled by an spell." Evie reasoned out.

Lonnie and Audrey both glanced at each other before nodding. Al being cursed made an whole lot more sense than him being gay and dating Doug.

"But that doesn't explain Ben and Chad." Lonnie added.

"Yes it does. Mal is the daughter of Maleficent. Her mother is quiet powerful and that power she passed down to her daughter, who I might add was able to defeat her own mother. Mal must have cursed Ben and Chad too just like she did with the magical cookie. It explains why they've been ignoring you all so much as they have. Now I have an plan to fix everything but I need the both of you in with me to make it work. Are you two ready, to get your men back?"

Lonnie glanced at Audrey who was already smirking, "What do you need us to do?"

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"Doug! Doug! Where are you?"

"Al."

Everything froze as Al turned around to lock eyes with his boyfriend, well _hopefully his still boyfriend_ , Doug. Doug didn't say nothing else beside the other boy's name as he continued to simply stare at Al. Both boys stared at each like they didn't just see each other, roughly an few hours ago.

"Doug. Angel. Please listen hear me out before you break up with me. I would never willingly kiss Evil or whatever her stupid name is. She kissed me out of the blue and I immediately pushed her away. I swear in everything I love. I love you. I really do love you, more than I love anyone else. I couldn't imagine an day without you and if you give me any chance I swear I would worship you. I'll treat you like the prince you deserve to be treated like and never deal with anyone you don't like. Doug please. Please believe me. I love you, and only you forever." Al pleaded as he involuntarily moved to his knees ready to beg it that's what he had to do.

Doug didn't say anything as he reached into his pocket pulling out the promise ring. Al fought the urge to choke up as Doug opened his hand and dropped it into it. "Doug." Al choked out as he felt the tears starting to water up.

"You didn't kiss her. She kissed you. You love me and only me forever, right?" Doug asked making sure he understood Al completely.

"Yes." Al swore quickly. His tears still running down his cheeks as he gripped the side of Doug's shorts afraid that if he left them go Doug would leave.

"Al."

"Yes angel?"

"Can you put my promise ring back on me?"

"You promise to never take it back off again?"

"Forever."

"An ever." Al whispered as he slid the ring back onto Doug's finger to match his own. Standing up Al smiled as he yanked Doug into an heated kiss. Tongues messing together to touch each other as they're mouths grew sloppy. "God, I'm going to destroy you when we get back to the room. You'll never let you leave that bed again." Al whispered as he yanked Doug up into his arms waking away from the woods back to the school.


	9. Changing Tides

**Title:** Goodbye

 **Author:** Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : T

 **Fandom:** Descendants, 2015

 **Series:** none

 **Pairings:** Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad.

 **Characters:** Ben/Prince, Chad Charming, Jay, and Carlos, Evie, Doug, Mal, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, King Beast, Bella, Cinderella, Prince Charming.

 **Summary:** Jay and Carlos know no good would come from loving princes. Impossible by Shontelle.

 **Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"He's right," Carlos whispered "we both know that."

Jay didn't speak for an minute as he stared at the spot where Doug was one at. "Jay? Jay come on. Jay!" Carlos shouted as Jay started to walk away from Carlos. The taller boy ignored Carlos's voice as he disappeared away from his best friend.

Sighing Carlos glanced towards Jay's path before looking back towards Doug's. Nodding to himself, Carlos readied as he started on his path back to the school.

"Ben I hope your ready for me because here I come."

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Mal waited until she was certain that Evie had both Audrey and Lonnie attention before she grabbed her spell book from her back pocket. Checking from inside of the bathroom, Mal made sure Evie was still talking and she nor Audrey, and Lonnie realized she was there.

"Beware, forswear, replace me with the unseen." Mal said smiling as her eyes flickered green before she glanced down to see her body gone. Pushing the bathroom door open, Mal watched as Lonnie glanced down the door confused before ignoring it.

"So we have an plan." Evie announced unknown that Mal as glaring at her as she moved to stand in front of the girl.

"Yes. I'll tell my mother that I am pregnant and then Ben will have no choice but to marry me. Ben won't want to ruin my perfect image so he'll leave Carlos alone. Carlos will be heartbroken and probably demand to go back home or worse." Audrey announced as she rubbed her belly lovingly. The princess couldn't help but imagine the future children of her and Ben's, their legacy.

"I'll find Doug and apologize to him before claiming that Al told me he wasn't dating no one. Doug, is probably still love with me and that will be his downfall. He won't question anything I say and Al will be heartbroken. I'll come and mend his broken heart by giving him a shoulder to cry on, before taking his heart."

Lonnie glanced at Evie and Audrey, she felt like this plan was wrong but she couldn't afford to speak out. She wanted to speak out and tell them maybe they were overreacting but she won't find her voice to do so. "Lonnie do you remember your part?"

"Yes. I'm suppose to find King Beast and Queen Belle and tell them that my mother, Mulan's necklace is missing. Claiming that Jay complemented me on it before it disappeared after I took it off for an quick shower before dinner. I tell them I believe Jay stolen my mother's necklace and I won't be comfortable until his dorm room has been searched. The same necklace that will be found in his dorm room inside of his practice bag." Lonnie said. Part of her didn't want to do it but she rather not have Audrey and Evie turn on her, so she kept her mouth shut about how she felt.

Mal narrowed her eyes as she watched Lonnie remove her necklace before passing it to Evie. Evie took it before standing up along with the girls moving them to the doorway, "Wait Evie I thought you and Jay had an big falling out. How are you gonna get the necklace into his bag?" Audrey asked as she stopped at the doorway.

Evie smiled brightly, "I'm gonna apologize to Jay, and ask him if we can discuss a way to mend our friendship. He's believe me and the minute I can get in the room, I'll drop the necklace into his bag. He never checks the bag and before we know it Jay will be gone. Chad will be out of the spell, and resume his amazing relationship with Lonnie. Ben will think you're pregnant has no choice but to marry you and eventually fall in love with you."

Mal waited until the door opened fully to slip past Audrey and Lonnie rushing towards throne room. Evie frowned as she glanced towards the open bathroom door before turning towards the open door which Lonnie and Audrey left out of.

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Mal ignored the shocked or frighten faces of the people she pushed past or ran past as she hurried towards the throne room. Throwing the doors open she took deep breaths before searching around for Ben or his parents.

"Queen Belle!" Mal screamed as she raced towards the Queen who grasped and looked around for the owner of the voice. "Mal? Mal are you here?"

"Shit sorry. _Beware, forswear make me a noticeable as my purple hair._ " Mal cashed as she breathed in relief as her body came back including her clothes with her. Queen Belle stared at the girl with mild shock to see her magic up close an personal for once instead of just hearing the stories.

"Mal what's in all goodness happened? Why were you invisible? Why were you running? What's going on?" Belle asked at once as she rushed the words out.

Mal glanced around finding the rest of the people in the throne room staring at her with disgust, amazement, and shock. Mal held her hand out to the Queen, "I believe it would be best if we talked in more private setting."

"Ma-"

"Ma'am this involves your son along with many others who will be affected by this if we don't stop this before it gets out of hand. Please Queen Belle, I wouldn't have come as quick as I did if I didn't believed this was important." Mal said. After an few minutes Queen Belle nodded as she followed Mal out to anywhere the girl felt comfortable talking at.

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Jay frowned as he stared the clearing before him. He walked away from Carlos, deeper into the woods to here. He couldn't face Chad yet, he just couldn't. After everything that's been going on in the last few days, he couldn't bring himself to face the prince.

"Why did you have to make everything so difficult, Chad? Life was fine until you came into it and screw everything up and now I can't forget you!" Jay yelled into the clearing knowing no one would hear him.

Sighing Jay dropped down onto the ground, "I wish I could have an happy ending with you"

 **[Jay]**

 ** _Feeling used_**

 ** _But I'm_**

 ** _Still missing you_**

 ** _And I can't_**

 ** _See the end of this_**

 ** _Just wanna feel your kiss_**

 ** _Against my lips_**

 ** _And now all this time_**

 ** _Is passing by_**

 ** _But I still can't seem to tell you why_**

 ** _It hurts me every time I see you_**

 ** _Realize how much I need you_**

 _ **[Chorus - Olivia O'Brien:]**_

 ** _I hate you, I love you,_**

 ** _I hate that I love you_**

 ** _Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_**

 ** _I hate you, I love you,_**

 ** _I hate that I want you_**

 ** _You want her, you need her_**

 ** _And I'll never be her_**

 _ **[Verse 2 - Gnash:]**_

 ** _I miss you when I can't sleep_**

 ** _Or right after coffee_**

 ** _Or right when I can't eat_**

 ** _I miss you in my front seat_**

 ** _Still got sand in my sweaters_**

 ** _From nights we don't remember_**

 ** _Do you miss me like I miss you?_**

 ** _Fucked around and got attached to you_**

 ** _Friends can break your heart too,_**

 ** _And I'm always tired but never of you_**

 ** _If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that shit_**

 ** _I put this reel out, but you wouldn't bite that shit_**

 ** _I type a text but then I never mind that shit_**

 ** _I got these feelings but you never mind that shit_**

 ** _Oh oh, keep it on the low_**

 ** _You're still in love with me but your friends don't know_**

 ** _If you wanted me you would just say so_**

 ** _And if I were you, I would never let me go_**

 _ **[Radio version's additional chorus - Olivia O'Brien:]**_

 ** _I hate you, I love you,_**

 ** _I hate that I love you_**

 ** _Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_**

 ** _I hate you, I love you,_**

 ** _I hate that I want you_**

 ** _You want her, you need her_**

 ** _And I'll never be her_**

 _ **[Verse 3 - Gnash:]**_

 ** _I don't mean no harm_**

 ** _I just miss you on my arm_**

 ** _Wedding bells were just alarms_**

 ** _Caution tape around my heart_**

 ** _You ever wonder what we could have been?_**

 ** _You said you wouldn't and you fucking did_**

 ** _Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix_**

 ** _Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed_**

 ** _Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing_**

 ** _Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance_**

 ** _I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing_**

 ** _But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings_**

 ** _When love and trust are gone_**

 ** _I guess this is moving on_**

 ** _Everyone I do right does me wrong_**

 ** _So every lonely night I sing this song_**

 _ **[Chorus - Olivia O'Brien and Gnash:]**_

 ** _I hate you, I love you,_**

 ** _I hate that I love you_**

 ** _Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_**

 ** _I hate you, I love you,_**

 ** _I hate that I want you_**

 ** _You want her, you need her_**

 ** _And I'll never be her_**

 _ **[Bridge - Olivia O' Brien and Gnash:]**_

 ** _All alone I watch you watch her_**

 ** _Like she's the only girl you've ever seen_**

 ** _You don't care you never did_**

 ** _You don't give a damn about me_**

 ** _Yeah all alone I watch you watch her_**

 ** _She is the only thing you ever see_**

 ** _How is it you never notice_**

 ** _That you are slowly killing me_**

 _ **[Chorus - Olivia O'Brien:]**_

 ** _I hate you, I love you,_**

 ** _I hate that I love you_**

 ** _Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_**

 ** _I hate you, I love you_**

 ** _I hate that I want you_**

 ** _You want her, you need her_**

 ** _And I'll never be her_**

Jay finished the song laughing bitterly as he tasted the salty tears and the felt the familiar burning. Laying back, Jay relaxed as he stared into the fading sun, he couldn't bring himself to home. Suddenly his body felt so exhausted as he laid there with the fading sun.

* * *

 **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"What did you just say Jay, son of Jafar? The same Jafar on the Isle?" Prince Charming asked as he took a seat in the end of bed. Cinderella didn't say anything as she stared down her son with an unreadable expression. Chad shook off all his fears as he stood up making sure to have both of his parents eyes on him.

"I love Jay, and I would love it if you could love him too. I know he's a villain and our whole lives we've been told this horrible things but they're not all bad. Yes, we they got here I wasn't Jay's biggest supporter but I got to know him. Never judge an book by it's cover, something you both told me to do. I love you both but I more him more. If you can't accept that it won't break me and I would hate to lose you both. However when it comes to Jay, leaving him is no option. So accept me or don't accept me." Chad finished his speech walking away to find the one person he's been avoiding this whole time.

Its time for him and Lonnie to have a talk about this _'relationship'_ and it needed to happen immediately.


	10. Author Note

Sorry I know I haven't been in fan fiction for a while and for that I am sorry. I used to love fan fiction and I will stay in the website but not as an author. I don't have the time for rude people commenting on my work which I work hard on. Yes I have typos, and errors but that does not deserve rude remarks. For that and the more I am leaving fan fiction. I will be relocating all of my stories and continuing them on archiveofourown underneath Queen_Preferences. Come read my stories there because they won't be here. Bye.


End file.
